The aim of this project is to develop a more cost effective method of producing interactive instructional videodiscs for training of first and second year medical students which will duplicate the small group instructional environment. The present obstacle to extensive and early use of interactive videodiscs for medical training is the extra-ordinary costs beyond that of normal audiovisual production. This project will analyze each area of videodisc production as well as all parameters of effective medical instructional techniques and create an instructional design which duplicates those parameters and a structured production format to eliminate redundancies and waste in the production sequence. From this analysis will be created a structured matrix which will eliminate from future production of medical teaching modules, repetitive costs in instructional design and production inefficiencies. Through use of this matrix and format, a full course of study may be prepared which will simulate effective in-person teaching techniques and methods, maintain a constant quality throughout the series and reduce cost by a target goal of fifty percent (50%). This project will be conducted in a cooperative arrangement with the Program In Medical Sciences (PIMS) at Florida State University and the companion Phase A Program at the College of Medicine, University of Medicine, University of Florida. Both universities will provide input, consultation on instructional techniques and course content and serve as test sites for the matrix and the instructional modules. Phase I will produce an effective instructional design, a structured format and matrix to implement that design and one interactive instructional videodisc. The module will contain one or more interactive teaching and tutorial units in basic science and an interactive segment for system familiarization and use. Probable subjects for the initial interactive videodisc module will be Human Parasitology, Human Virology or Human Genetics. The final component developed under Phase I will be an evaluation instrument designed to test the effectiveness of instructional design, course content, the structured format and matrix and the delivery system including hardware and computer software. The results which are expected to be obtained will be a cost effective format and methodology for future production of teaching modules in medical science and the beginning of a library of interactive teaching and tutorial programs for use by PIMS, The University of Florida and other similar programs and medical schools.